You are Not Alone
by Bear1867
Summary: Rhydian grew up believing that creatures of the night simply didn't exist, and one morning woke up to find that something unexplainable happened. Maddy grew up knowing what she was and the rules that needed to be followed. When these two meet will she be able to guide him though and show him that he is not some freak of nature. Can she show him that he is not alone?
1. Chapter 1

**You are Not Alone**

**By: Bear1867**

In a world where you are told that the creatures of the night simply don't exist, what would you do if your first brush with the mythical was when you found out that you were the creature of legends? You would fell utterly alone and even a little bit angry. Some of the greatest fears that we have are that we are alone in our dismay. The difficulty of finding someone who could truly understand you, feeds this feeling and causes it to grow until it reaches the point that when someone comes around that could actually understand, our instinct is to push them away out of fear. Is this fear for our self or do we fear that we could only bring hurt to the other. This is what we are faced with… the fear of messing things up more than they already are.

Rhydian Morris had woken up one morning in a ditch with no cohesive memory of how he got there… he had gone to bed the night before and everything seemed to be perfectly normal. But it he later found out that at some point in the night he had trashed his room which resulted in him being kicked out of his foster home and placed in a new one further north in England. In a small town called Stoneybridge he would later discover that maybe the world isn't all as it seems.

Maddy Smith grew up knowing what she really was, she understood her _abilities_ and all of the rules that went along with them. It was her responsibility to protect the secret of the Wolfblood. And now when an unknown wolfblood shows up in town what will happen… would it be best to kick him off of her families' territory or to take him in and show him the ropes?


	2. Chapter 2: Late Night Snack

Maddy POV:

The night started out like any full moon night, mom and dad reminding me that I had to stay inside the house with the doors locked and to be in bed before 10 o'clock because tomorrow I have school. You know the kind of things that most parents would tell their kids if they were going out on a date and wouldn't be back until later. But my parents weren't leaving the house they were actually going to lock themselves up in the cellar for the night for our protection. Maybe I should remind you that tonight there was going to be a full moon, a symbol that has been used in literature as something that awakens the creatures of the night. But here is the thing we maybe what most would consider as the horrible creatures of the night, but we are not the monsters that you fear that are born of a curse. We are something that occurred naturally whether it have been by evolution or God's creation, which ever line of belief you follow. But to the world we are still considered monsters because most humans haven't been able to shake that feeling of superstition that has plagued them since the beginning of their existence. Most believe that we are something to be destroyed because we are nothing but an unholy evil breed out of an abomination. Then there are others who would use us for their own selfish gain, believing that we could bring them down the path of glory. To protect ourselves we must hide, never allowing those around us to know our true nature, even if they are our best friends. Which brings me back to my parents. They lock themselves up in the cellar each full moon to prevent themselves from getting loose and running amuck outside, especially considering the fact that wolves haven't been in this area in centuries and farmers wouldn't take very kindly to two wolves running around their livestock. You may wonder why I'm not down in the cellar with them but you see it's kind of a coming of age sort of thing, and I haven't started transforming yet…

My parents had told me to go to bed early but I didn't listen instead I stayed up late watching movies and eating junk food.

As I reach for some popcorn I hear a rattling from outside, I decide to turn off the TV so that I can listen a little better. I hear the noise again and I'm suddenly alert. Either my parents have broken out of the cellar or something else is out there, neither are very good options. So I get off the couch and slip on my only pair of tennis shoes and go outside, where I hear howling. This is not good. I hear some clunking noises so I head around the house. Before I reach where I am heading I freeze by a fence before jumping into the only exit from the fenced in area. I take a defensive stance and see a large wolf chowing down on some rancid chicken form the garbage and another wolf attempting to jump out of the open cellar doors. These of course are my parents. My Dad eating the chicken and my Mom trying to get out to join him in the feast. This of course is aggravating considering the fact that they are the ones that are always telling me that we need to stay hidden. My dad notices me and growls and I realize that there is only one thing that I can do. So I yell out "Get back inside!". This stuns the wolf that I'm not going to back down. Keeping eye contact with my father I move closer to him and anticipate every move he makes and block him from going around me, until I have him right at the opening of the cellar. My eyes then flash from their normal brown to the golden yellow of a wolfblood, my father growls at me and I growl back. Even though I haven't began transforming yet, I am destined to someday be leader of a pack and my father can't disobey my command, and so he backs down giving me the chance to back him into the cellar. When he is finally in I walk over and look down in the cellar momentarily meeting my father's eyes before he went further into the den, then suddenly my mother jumps up so I remove my shoe and pop her on the nose. She loses her balance and ends up falling back into the cellar along with my shoe which I lost my grip on. I quickly close the cellar doors and place a stick in the handles in an effort to keep the doors closed. Once they are locked safely back into the cellar I back away and look at the moon and shake my head thinking _how could it cause my parents to behave so careless_? Another howl sounds throughout the night air and I head back inside and get ready for bed.


	3. Chapter 3: Alone

**_AN: Thank you for reading my story. I hope I am able to write it to where it is enjoyable... So on with the show!_**

Rhydian POV:

I am on my own, I have been for a very long time. Social Services say I was found when I was two. It was all over the press: Child abandoned in the wild. No one came forward. I guess they dumped me. I went into care, I hated it. People didn't want me, I could see, hear, and sense things that others couldn't, I unnerved them. People wouldn't believe me, I was called a liar and they would throw me out, again. I didn't understand why I was so different, I just thought I was a freak, so I learned to hide my senses, my speed… keep myself to myself, not let anyone close… it's better that way. I got kicked out of my last foster home after I trashed my room. I don't even remember doing it, I went to bed one night and woke up in a ditch the next morning. I can't explain what happened all I know is that I am different as I always have been.

After I was kicked out of my last home it was a couple of weeks before they found another family to place me with. The Vaughn's are a very nice couple the only real down side is that they are vegetarians. Over the past few weeks I've done some research and the only explanation that I have about what happened that night is that I must be a werewolf, but I don't even remember being bitten. So maybe this is just another thing that makes me a freak, I can't even get being a werewolf right.

It's a full moon tonight and I'm going to change again, I can feel it coursing through my veins like I'm going to explode. I won't ruin this home, I got shipped all the way to a small town in the middle of nowhere called Stoneybridge. Thick forests surround the sleepy little town and that is where I plan to go. As night falls and my foster parents head off to bed I climb out my bedroom window and head down Dreamers Lane, but before I can reach the safety of the forest things begin to feel very weird. The feeling that something is going to explode from within me intensifies and I look down at my hands and black veins are creeping up them. I look up to the moon that is directly overhead and instincts that I didn't even know I had, begin to take over, and my body lowers until I am on all fours. That explosive feeling that I had been feeling reaches its climax and when I look down at my hands I realize that they have been replaced by paws. It was the call of the moon that caused that feeling that something was going to explode out of me, I really must be a werewolf, one without even his sire to call his friend. I know the feeling of hatred that people feel if they see anything outside of the norm so I realize that I really need to reach the forest so that I am not out in the open. As I run towards the forest I realize things will never be the same as they once were and all though life isn't great for the typical foster kid it is still better than being one that is also a freak of nature. After I reach the forest I let out a howl. I have never felt so utterly alone, not even when a set of foster parents decided that they no longer wanted do deal with me. As far as I know I am the only one of my kind… whatever _my kind_ is.

_**AN: Read and Review and Favorite and Follow... Tell me what you would like me to improve on even if it is just about my Grammar issues. Also about what you like about the story, that's nice too. and don't leave with out discovering what happens next. Until next time. ~**__**Bear1867**_


End file.
